


The Dark One

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Peter saves her, Running Away, Y/N gets kidnapped by Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: With the help of Captain Hook, the Dark One kidnaps Y/N. Luckily for her, Peter is there to save the day
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Dark One

I rounded the corner and threw my body to the side, quickly, running with every ounce of strength that I could muster. The hypothetical target on my back seemed to burn into my skin. Neverland's geography was mapped in my mind perfectly. I knew every inch. So how come I was being overpowered? It was as if this man, whom I didn't get a good look at, knew Neverland, too. But that's impossible, even for Neverland.

My feet flew in tempo to my heartbeat.

"I can do this!" I muttered to myself.

My moment of bravery faltered when I realized that he had teleported near me. I didn't have magic, despite being second in command and lover of the Great Peter Pan.

I swerved to avoid collision and kept moving, but I could feel his gaze still on me, like a deer in headlights. The light of victory seemed to be extinguishing as I ran, and without hesitation, I stopped and turned. That's it. Here, on the bluffs of Neverland, I would make a stand. No more running.

He appeared in a swirl of purple smoke before me. I finally got a good look at him. I wish I hadn't. His skin was gold, oily, and scaly. The small amount of hair he had was a cross between gray and black. As for his facial features, they were simply appalling, not to mention that his clothes seemed similar to his complexion. Possibly made out of alligator skin and leather, perhaps cotton for his pants, he dressed in a dark color scheme.

Oh god. I know exactly who he is.

The Dark One, Peter's child, but he's no match for Peter. He would have to die, too, a price that he would never pay.

But I was no match for The Dark One, not without magic and being cornered. Most people I could take, but him? No. I need Peter here in a serious way.

I fought the one way I could. I could stall him until Peter shows up. "Well, well, well. If it isn't The Dark One."

"I'm not here for you or Pan's games," he said in a repulsive voice. "I came here for a purpose... For revenge. And you are a great way to get it."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Is that so? You're going to have a lot of difficulty with that. You know you can't defeat Pan once he shows up."

"No need to worry about him, dearie, I have a few mermaids in my debt that got him some new ink, a present from me." He mocked my joking manner.

Peter can't come.

"Ah, clever," I mused, "but I would expect no less from the spawn of Peter Pan."

"Yeah, well, I'm touched you care... How should I address you? Stepmother? Mrs. Pan? Y/N?"

"Oh, Rumple, you're too kind. Miss Black will do, as it is my maiden name. Pan and I aren't married, so I can't claim a role as stepmother or as Mrs. Pan." I dramatically placed a hand on my heart as I spoke.

"Alright, that's enough out of you, girl." He growled and held up his hand. I saw smoke surround me, then felt an odd tingling sensation.

~+~

My eyes slowly opened in a new environment.

Where the devil was I?

It was dark and all I could see was a lot of wood planks surrounding me and a trap door above. My hands weren't bound, I wasn't at all restrained. That's odd.

I stood and gently tapped the door. A violet film covered the room. A spell to keep me in.

How long was I out? Was I still in Neverland? Where was Rumplestilskin and where was Peter? Had the squid ink run out? Were Peter and the lost boys coming?

A spell cast by The Crocodile would hold no matter what I did. I might as well wait and hope for the best.

Then an idea came.

The wood was cool on my ear as I pressed it against the crack between what I assumed was a floor and the trapdoor. I could hear muffled sounds, then, "Captain, it's doubtful that we will make it out of the bay. That demon will be furious when the ink wears off."

"I'm fully aware of the consequences this could have. I am also sure of the benefits it might have. We could get if this island and go somewhere else. Perhaps back to the Enchanted Forest. We just have to keep her as leverage." That was definitely the voice of Hook. My blood boiled at my weakness in the moment.

"If I may ask-" the other pirate began.

"Tread lightly, Matthew." The ever so persistently annoying Killian Jones warned.

The other man, Matthew, stuttered. "How... How exactly did you get the girl and enchant that little storage space?"

"Matthew..." Hook began slowly. "You shouldn't have asked. Who with and how I got her is none of your business. Go."

Rushed footsteps, and then, "Alright, Crocodile, come out now and we can figure out the bloody price."

A swishing sound which I recognized as magic and then Peter's son spoke, "Glad we could make a deal, dearie. I got some of my revenge, you got leverage, and I want something you have."

"I have a great many things, you'll have to be more specific." Hook replied through gritted teeth, or so it sounded.

"Not much. I want one question answered. Where did Pan get his pipe?"

Peter's pipe? Why would he want to know? It had been a normal pipe until he enchanted it. There was nothing special.

"I dunno, mate. Ask the girl when she's awake." Jones replied easily.

I heard slow, heavy footsteps advance towards the trapdoor and I immediately went slack against the side of the room, faking being unconscious. The door opened slowly I could feel the light of what was probably the captain's quarters fall upon my face.

"Is she awake?" Called Killian.

"No," Rumple replied and he let the door slam shut.

"How long do we have on the squid ink?"

"It should have released him about 5 minutes ago. He's taking longer than I-"

BANG.

The ship swerved to the side, slamming me into the opposite wall. Ow!

"He's here!" Hook panicked.

"I can see that, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to the enchanted forest."

"What? Wait! Get back here you bloody Crocodile! I-"

With a crack and a splintering sound, I heard a lot of uneven footsteps enter the room as well as the thud of metal on wood.

Peter's voice overpowered the din of the people, "Occupy the pirates, I'll find her!"

I slammed my fist repeatedly into the door but it was lost among the other clutter.

"PETER! DOWN HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Running shoes came towards the storage space I was captive in.

"HANG ON, I HAVE TO LIFT THE SPELL!" He shouted to be heard.

I waited until the purple film disappeared. Peter opened the door and reached his hands in.

I willingly grabbed his wrists and he grabbed mine to pull me up.

"BOYS! GATHER UP ON THE MASTS!" He ordered. After dragging me to the masts and helping me up into the crow's nest he turned to face the crowd of pirates and their captain on the deck below. It seems at least 30 lost boys covered the three masts and the rims of the deck.

"Touch what is mine ever again," Peter spoke to the captain of the Jolly Roger quietly, yet everyone could hear. There was no need to yell, lost boys and pirates alike had gone silent. "And you will be laying, dead and impaled on the side of this ship. COME ON BOYS!"

And with that, we whooped and hollered as we jumped overboard and made our way back to camp through shallow seas and then the jungles of Neverland.

So yeah. My boyfriend was pretty awesome.


End file.
